Little change in history
by Entei-sama
Summary: Mainly focuses on Quistis. Suddenly it is like Deja vu and everything is happening all over, but... isn't it a little different?Quall hint :D (Work in progress, Ch3 not finished)
1. From The Start... Again?

(Everything of Final Fantasy VIII belongs to Squaresoft.)  
(I apologize because my work is not finished, but I will do so.)  
  
  
  
What would have happened if things had been different? Quistis was drifting away again having that small depression moment. She wasn't feeling sad or melancholic like the other times, but this time she had that question. How could she had changed things anyways… She was sitting down besides the bay while the sunset made the pretty, golden loins shimmer a bit. She slowly and gently moved away one of those golden bangs, but soon it was again on her facial features. She sighed and glanced to the horizon covering with her profile what was being left of the sunset.  
  
After quite a few moments of small debating inside her mind, she managed to realize that it was getting late. She slightly smiled in that faintly way of hers that her cool and icy expressions would allow. Tiresome she closed her cold blue-grayish eyes and leaned back on the concrete pole of the platform. What if thing had been different? Different how? Nothing can change… Why different? In so many questions the high ranked instructor started to daze away and in a matter of seconds, when the sun had left the horizon, she was in a light sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
"Instructor…" A silent and short knock on the classroom door made Quistis wake up still a little tired. She blinked noticing how she was sitting down at her chair and her puzzled gaze shifted to a quite confused one. The glasses she wore gave a slight gleam as she turned to the door to stare at it in silence. The last thing she remembered was being at the bay of Balamb, but no one knew she had gone there. She stood up dusting lightly her cadet/instructor uniform and shook her head a little to take her other thoughts away, "…yes? Come in…"  
  
Perhaps being at the bay was just another crazed little dream of her obsessions being devastated. In any case, the person who had knocked on the door was Squall Leonhart, once her student but also her platonic love. She was puzzled since he was a SeeD now and he had no need of her assistance anymore. In fact she did never think he would ever need assistance and she raised an eyebrow slowly studying Squall. He seemed to be doing the same since apparently she had not being very discreet about her small puzzlement gap, "I came because I must go to the Fire Cavern… in order to take the test. You remember, Instructor?"  
  
Now she was not just puzzled, but perplexed since he was not just calling her "Instructor" but actually in the need to take the last requirement for the test. She glanced about the classroom and rapidly her gaze fell back into her now student's umber, blue-shaded eyes, "Yes, yes I do…" She actually had no idea, was this repeating a story? She blinked for a moment silent, which made Squall somewhat nervous even though this was not shown as always, "Perhaps in a another ti-"  
  
"No!" Quistis said to halt him from anything else taking gently those transparent glasses off and setting the pair on the desk. She understood now… This is a dream or Déjà vu? Well whatever it was she had to go by it and so that made her the instructor once again. "I am able today, I am just a little distracted. Well it does not matter," she nodded slowly. Quistis made her way to the door in slow reverberant steps that echoed through the vast empty classroom glancing over her shoulder to her student with a more assuring glance as she opened the door, "meet me at the front gate, and Squall..?" She still had a question… Hadn't they called her to pick up a student at the infirmary that morning? Maybe it wasn't Déjà vu.  
  
"Hrm?" Squall lifted his gaze to his instructor and as always just gave her that iron expression unable to get rid of it. Quistis never seemed to mind since she had known him for a long time and this was his natural persona. She managed to give a faint fading smile, "Did you encountered Seifer before class started this morning?" And she had no idea how she knew to ask that question or for what. She had no idea what answer to look for so she looked away from the eyes of her student feeling like he was missing something, something characteristic…  
  
A scar? I don't know, but something… "No…" Squall answered in a brief manner making his way to the door as well and stand there to wait until she walked out. "…Alright… I was just -" She walked out since she knew perfectly that the lone wolf would not care the reason she was asking the question. She made her way through the deck in a quite pressured manner then slowing down a bit as she came to the elevator. A little nervous she was since she felt that this was different and strange, she felt in a different land but this was no dream because things hurt. She had proven that fact by hitting lightly, in accident, her hand against the elevator railing thanks to her rapid movements of her trembling self.  
  
As the elevator made its way down she was thinking of her student, Squall, yet she had in her mind these other persons who she had never seen before. At least she thought she had never seen them, but could it be that she had? As the ping of the elevator stopping was heard she immediately shook her head and walked out of the elevator nodding in courtesy to one of the supervisors that was about to aboard the elevator. Squall perhaps taking his time to get to the front gate while Quistis had made her way through the curved hallway to enter the one that would lead to the dormitories. "Is this really happening? Did he really came and even asked me if I had time?" She whispered to herself as this little spacing was taking her time.  
  
As walked up the steps, a group of three Trepies waved at her in that hyperactive manner yet she just gave a slight nod of greeting. Not bothering to pay attention, she walked past the several students and at last making it to her room, which was of course more spacious and bigger since she was an instructor and had several privileges. Anyhow, she was not going to waste time and so she changed into that outfit of hers she used to battle. Perhaps it had a kind of value to her, but that is actually unknown. She glanced to the small dark brown desk in which she had placed her Chain whip and slowly walked to it. She allowed one pale hand to take the weapon and for a moment she looked at it, What about the Save the Queen? Slightly she brought it to her loose belt to attach it there meanwhile the battle was not to start, and so she headed for where she was to be, the front gate.  
  
* * *  
  
Squall was already in the front gate leaning on his shoulder against the fence, in a lazy manner he was glancing out the Garden area unaware of his instructor's arrival. Quistis came to the destiny silently and she was a little surprised to see that her antisocial student was already there. I remember that.. I was here, but- Her thinking would have to wait even though it bothered her not to be able to make out what all this was. She was wondering why she kept telling herself why everything was wrong or different from the way they should have been. Quistis soon forgot about it in order to concentrate for the next task.  
  
"Squall, glad you made it this soon. I am the one who is late…" She said with that tender and faint smile of hers. Squall blinked and turned slowly to face his instructor since he had not exactly known she had been there while he had been in deep meditation, he just nodded. Nevertheless, when he straightened himself from leaning against the fence he spoke, "I plan to graduate…" Quistis nodded as well and started to move towards the plains in a gentle pace so Squall wouldn't fall far behind, "Good, SeeDs are to be early always. If you prefer to get a higher rank that is."  
  
Squall did not nod this time since it didn't really matter, after all Quistis was a bit ahead and she would have not been able to see him nod or not. He was the person who was not to waste anything yet he did listen to what she had to teach. The plains had been windy for a season now and that made their way to the Fire Cavern more interesting since Bite Bugs would probably come around. The wind tossed Squall's chestnut brown hair wildly, but hardly noticeable because of the shortness of it. In contrast to Squall, Quistis did raised her hand to retrieve the golden noirs away from her face only to notice a Glacial Eye heading towards them. She stopped and took her grip of the Chain whip handle gesturing Squall to advance to a battle position.  
  
As the abstract monster came closer at great speed, she pulled out the Chain whip raising it high in the air and then whipping down hard towards the enemy. The Glacial Eye curved itself in a defensive position, but that also meant that it might counter with petrify. Her eyes widened in some shock as the Glacial Eye erected itself and was about to cast what she had feared. From the side the slashing and thunderous sound of the Gunblade crashing to the Glacial Eye's cartilage was heard. The creature slowly fell to the ground and started to fade.  
  
Quistis had felt tremor and fear but not for herself, yet she didn't know this exactly. Squall looked down to where the creature had lied dead and then his cold gaze came to his instructor. She just nodded and looked away rapidly in a nervous manner in reality for no reason at all. Quistis made her way past Squall towards the entrance of the Fire Cavern concentrating hard on being the so much famous instructor and she stopped before the two faculty members. Squall was looking away in that drifting manner of his when she turned to him, for a moment she said nothing, but then she had to interrupt whatever thinking he was doing, "Squall, listen. You do remember the Gunblade rules, right?"  
  
Squall gave a secure nod and she nodded slightly as well in acceptance, "Now, junctioning magic and Guardian Forces…" she gave that so long explanation that even she had to admit it was boring, but it was her job and she tried her best to make it brief, "…you understand?" And Squall nodded once again as always uninterested or so it appeared to be, "…yes…" Her grip on the Chain Whip tightened as Squall glanced away again perhaps waiting for the procedure and protocol. Since Squall hadn't forgotten his Guardian Forces, Shiva and Quetzalcolt, then everything was going to be alright. Didn't he had forgotten about it? She frowned slightly at this voice of herself that kept coming back soon letting it go.  
  
She nodded authoritative and turned to face the faculty members who greeted her with nothing else than just silence and an expressionless gaze. "I am Instructor No. 14, Quistis Trepe," she said now positioning herself to salute the personnel as Squall followed with the same salutation she continued the presentation, "this is my student, Squall Leonhart, and I will be his support." As the two faculty members gave a barely noticeable nod, both the student and the instructor, dropped their saluting positions. Simultaneously, as the staff opened way to allow them to enter they whispered something, "how long will it take you to finish the task?" Their could voice did not even quiver or trembled, as if they where machines.  
  
Quistis shot a glance at Squall who was giving a daring and challenging glance towards one of the members. Quistis was about to respond when her student interrupted not really intending to do so, or maybe not even caring, "Twenty minutes…" The staff nodded and jotted it down or appeared to do that as Quistis was studying Squall unsure of the time he had chosen. Squall stepped forward and inside the cave before Quistis and she realized that there was no time to loose so she followed catching up, but still staying somewhat behind.  
  
"You know. Some of my students often choke here during this part of the test," Quistis inquired smiling lightly as they kept making their way through the fire dungeon. Squall said nothing as if he had ignored her question; he just kept walking towards the end getting closer and closer every time. "I suppose this task is one of the most challenging ones, especially without any help…" She said almost audibly and halted to a stop since Squall had done the same and just look at her as if she had said something that wasn't supposed to be said, or as if something was missing in that phrase… "Whatever…" He finally said after a long pause and started to head towards the monument-like place made of several bones of different things.  
  
She allowed Squall to go ahead a few steps more before she started walking again at the same pace smiling a bit faintly hearing Squall say the phrase that most gave of him. She shook her head lightly but no chuckle came out because they were finally in the desired area. Quistis caught up to Squall and halted him as he was about to enter the sacred Fire God's space, "I was right, Seifer and you have indeed the same potential, are you sure and ready?" With this Squall just raised his hand and waved it dismissingly at the instructor behind him apparently not fearing a thing in the world.  
  
The Instructor though knew that what was coming was ill tempered and severe with visitors so she started to prepare herself slowly taking a battle position again. The ground below their feet gave a slight tremble, but then it became a low earthquake making them loose their balance a bit. Squall took a step back and aside from Quistis's position as he tightened his hold on the Gunblade which he gripped as it where a sword most of the time in contrast to Seifer's stance. From the ground the Fire King, Ifrit, rose sending a few droplets of warm lava and volcanic rock shreds to spread on the small area. With a fierce roar, the beast shook his head menacingly letting that lion mane of his sway in every move, "Who dares to enter my dominion?!" Ifrit asked, but it was too late to give an explanation since he was not going to let this visitors escape.  
  
Quistis gave a step back, looked at the beast for a moment secure of herself when she raised her whip, and then strike Ifrit with it. At this time Squall was concentrating on summoning Shiva, as the prickles of shimmering dust where starting to appear, Ifrit just gave a little cringe at being struck and then he grinned in that lion way of his, "Not bad for a human…" The Fire God roared in the air and leaped upwards. He landed in front of Quistis after a few seconds and struck her with that huge fist of his definitely making her fall to the ground in a resisting manner.  
  
Finally, Diamond Dust was cast and Shiva appeared replacing Squall for a short gap. The Ice Queen broke free from her ice prison by giving a slight nudge and then her eyes connected a furtive glace towards Ifrit's own. Ifrit took a step back indeed abruptly as his expression became a surprised one when Shiva raised her hands to end up shooting the diamond dust making everything around Ifrit to freeze. When the ice broke into pieces that hit Ifrit, she disappeared bringing Squall back in his normal stance while Ifrit shook his head and grunted moving away some ice crumbles from his muzzle.  
  
"They got Shiva…" Ifrit said to himself in a quite loud and hoarse voice. Squall gave an uninterested glace at Quistis who was just gaining composure and regaining the air Ifrit had made her lost. The student then glanced at Ifrit lazily and he raised him Gunblade as he ran towards the distracted Guardian Force. Quistis took notice of this and shook her head lightly still a little dazed, she managed to take her position again and strike Ifrit at the same time Squall had slashed him. Ifrit roared frustrated and glared down at Squall with those gleaming yellow orbs, he snorted and whacked the student away with the back of his right lion hand.  
  
Squall crashed into one of the rocks, but of course, he was already standing never unaware of the pain he would feel or should be feeling. Quistis rapidly glanced at Squall worriedly but yet unable to express this for the moment since he already started to cast Diamond Dust in order to call Shiva once again. Quistis turned to the raged Fire God and before this one could try to strike with the fist again she whipped him again severely causing a small injury with the Chain Whip. Ifrit took hold of his arm as he grunted and looked at Quistis as he took a step back once again were the lava puddle was. The beast lowered himself a bit and rapidly threw some lava casting Fire, but this was directed to Squall since he knew that this would damage Shiva.  
  
Squall hinted a slight cringe feeling a bit of pain but everything else being absorbed by Shiva. Quistis again struck to distract the beast, but she knew that the Fire God was extremely clever so she stopped at the moment Squall raised his hand in the air and again became replaced by the ice that busted from the ground below. The same sequence happened again and as soon as the ice pieces fell from Ifrit's fur and became dust, the Fire God renounced and knelt down in one knee. His breathing was somewhat intense now and his fierce yellow orbs turned to Squall, "Very well, I will join you…" The now summon disappeared onto thin air and in a red light directed himself to Squall as a matter of seconds junctioning. Squall did not blink or did anything, he just nodded absently towards Quistis and started to head off.  
  
As they walked back through the path they had come from Quistis still had the morning thought bothering her. She didn't even noticed that the faculty members where not at the entrance anymore, but she didn't, wouldn't, forget to congratulate her student. She knew the answer she might receive but it was a teacher thing to do, wasn't it? "You did a good job, Squall, you will do excellent in the unwritten test of today…" She promoted glancing towards the Garden's front gate. Squall looked away in that spacing manner and gave a slight freezing nod at her statement, he did gave an answer though, "…I have to…"   
  
It could be said she was grateful that at least he said something, but what he said sounded as if he would take the test without his consent! She did not nod this time, she just started to walk away while mentioning Squall a few details, "Be sure that you rest a moment and show yourself in the lobby in an hour ready for the field exam." Squall again would not nod or bother to say anything since it wouldn't matter… it was an order after all. He made his way towards his dormitory as Quistis made her way to her classroom in order to check if the report sheets had come in yet.  



	2. Repeating the Dollet field exam.

Once in her classroom, Quistis headed to her desk to find some random papers laying there. She lightly touched one of them and as she moved it aside, she noted an envelope in manila color. She tilted her head and as she was about to take a sit the silent beep of the watch on her wrist halted that action. She as well just had a few hours to go change and take a rest, so she left the envelope behind resting a top of her desk unaware that the envelope contained such disastrous news. Making her way across the corridor towards the elevator, she gave a slight nod towards one of the Trepies, maybe, as she pressed the button to go down.  
  
The elevator doors slid open and she walked inside almost pressuring herself as if she were going to be late to some meeting. The doors closed behind her and in no time she was already stepping outside to the lobby with her mind full of thoughts as usual. She noticed a few students making their way to their dormitories; others were already dressed in their cadet uniforms waiting in the lobby for their commander or instructor. She gave a slight fading smile since she was very proud of course; her students had always proven excellent.  
  
Making her way towards the dormitory area she passed by the infirmary and noticed that Dr. Kadowaki was apparently gesturing for her to come. She gaze a puzzled look and as she reached the doctor this one spoke, "Quistis Trepe, just the person I was going to go look for. I have one of your students here with me…" Quistis's eyes went a bit alarmed as she was thinking what possible student could be in the infirmary, hopefully nothing grave. She followed the doctor in fast steps just to catch up to the doctors own normal speed, "Is the student alright? Who is it?" Dr. Kadowaki shook her head slightly and stopped at the entrance of the infirmary, then gave a gentle chuckle, "Calm down. He just seemed have a bad day…"  
  
They both entered the infirmary and Dr. Kadowaki opened the curtains to the small room, "He will sure need rest…" Quistis blinked at the patient, Zell, and in some way she felt relieved it had not been someone else, but that was a mean thought so she forgot about it. "Zell Dintch, " the instructor crossed her arms slowly with a sigh as she walked up to the side of the bed, "Please don't tell me that you got in Seifer's way…" She knew that the ninety-five percent of the persons that came into the infirmary where sent here because of Seifer, and Hyne! She could not stand that.   
  
Zell tried to sit up, but Kadowaki stopped him and motioned a no with her index finger, "You have to rest, boy, at least for today. Seifer did hurt you even if it seems mild." Quistis glanced to the doctor and then at her student, "You heard her, Zell…" The stubborn student gave a frustrated gesture and turned to his teacher, "But the test is today!" He actually pouted not really stated. "I know, but I am sure Cid will let you make it up, it was something unexpected," Quistis nodded towards Zell as Dr. Kadowaki walked towards her desk sat down. "But I am perfectly fine!" Zell was about to punch the air as he sat up, but cringed and plopped back down on the bed, "urgh…" He slowly placed his hands on his rib cage area and closed his eyes as Kadowaki gave a glare at him and then shake her head.   
  
"No, Zell, you will stay here, I will explain this to Cid," She was not going to explain anything anymore. Quistis turned around and gave a respective nod to the doctor, then whispered, "How bad is he?" Kadowaki glanced at Zell, who had an arm on his forehead as he was still cringing, then she turned back to Quistis, "He does had an internal bruise on the rib bone, that is why I do not recommend him to move so much." Quistis gave a final glance to Zell before thanking Dr. Kadowaki and then stepping outside the place. It made her mad that Seifer simply acted like an animal wanting to destroy everything around him! "No… Animals don't do that…" She sighed and now she was to head to the dormitory to change having now no time to take a quick break.  
  
* * *  
  
Already changed, Quistis was sitting down at her personal desk on the corner with her legs crossed as she gave a little meditation. There was a few minutes left before she had to leave to meet with her students to go to the city. It will be me instead of Zell, I suppose it is better… that way I get to grade their behaviors easily, Quistis thought then shifting her memories to her student. Squall would not fail because she knew he had been a great student, in fact one of the bests, but that might also be her obsession kicking in. She shook her head lightly and glanced at the wall clock since it was time to leave.  
  
She stood up dusting her black skirt lightly and then headed for the door. She was opening the door, but stop overhearing a conversation between Xu and the Headmaster directing perhaps to the office before heading to the lobby. "Is so sad how a person like her must be replaced. Sadly things need to be done and strictness is the first one of them, Xu…" Cid said in a quite silent tone. Quistis could not see what gestures were their using and then she could only catch certain words, like "yes, maybe, whom". She arched an eyebrow slightly and since she couldn't really put the phrase together she walked out of her room.   
  
* * *  
  
In the Lobby of the Garden, Quistis was standing near the location directory drifting a bit in her thoughts. She was concentration on what Dollet might come up with this time, the instructor was thinking of her being part of the group by replacing Zell, yet she would not be the squad leader because that would make the test a lot easier. The slow steps that echoed the hallway made Quistis come back to reality to turn and face one of her students, "Not so early this time, Squall," she implied giving a little giggle/chuckle. Squall shrugged his shoulders as he stopped before his teacher, "Whatever…"  
  
She shook her head lightly with a tender smile still upon her lips raising her hand to her chin. Now again she spoke with a more authoritative tone, "Your partner for the mission, Zell Dintch, will not be able to attend so I am to be in the mission, " she felt actually happiness to be able to take care of her platonic love, her brotherly student. The lone wolf gave a cold nod and finally gave a small hint of talk, "I am glad…" Squall said and realized that this statement could give a turn around so he added, "that Zell will not come, that is. He is extremely loud…" Quistis felt as if she had to say: I am sorry… it cannot be changed. However, why would she need to say that?  
  
Both Quistis and Squall lifted their gaze as they heard the stomping steps of the so-called squad leader. Seifer's blue eyes darted a very arrogant glare towards Quistis and then at Squall, just as that wicked grin came across his lips. Fuujin and Rajin followed him closely behind in short strides, of course Fuujin having that "I Will Kill You" expression written on her face while Rajin seemed a bit distracted. "So I get stuck with the weakest," Seifer said with a harsh laugh as he crossed his arms and as he was about to walk away, Cid came to the Lobby. "Good morning, students," he said silently nodding in a greeting manner, "as you already know this mission will take place in Dollet. I wish you the best of luck, now move along to the parking lot where you are to be taken from there."  
  
Quistis nodded obediently before Cid left she explained of Zell's inciden to him. The Headmaster understood and then took his leave giving Quistis a chance to shoot a glance at Seifer that meant a scolding. "Seifer, you are the squad leader and remember harming other students while training is not something you ought to do," she said in a neutral tone, "in any case, I wish you both luck since I am just going to be more than likely a guide…" Seifer gave a smirk and then frowned towards the instructor, "Instructor… I hate it when people wish me luck, save those words for bad students who need them."  
  
Quistis nodded solemnly or appeared to, when she spoke, "Alright then," she started to move along with Squall as she glanced over her shoulder, "good luck, Seifer." Seifer curved his fingers onto a fist glaring towards Quistis and waved his hand dismissingly at both Rajin and Fuujin as he started to follow his partners in stomping strides. All three headed to the parking lot where they where to be taken to Balamb City.  
  
* * *  
  
Balamb City was as usual calm and quiet with not many things to admire yet the bay was always lighted with the sun's reflection or the moon's. The students and the instructor stepped outside the vehicle, Quistis immediately started to head towards the hoover craft where Xu was expecting her already. Squall for a moment just stood there and awaited any order, but Seifer pushed him aside with his shoulder as this one was directing to the hoover craft as well, "Out of my way." Pushing other non-important people out of his way, Seifer made his way inside followed by Quistis and then Squall.  
  
Inside, Xu stood now with her hands clasped together in front of herself while she glanced from person to person. She directed herself to the board and allowed her glance to fall on Seifer, "Good to see again, Seifer." Seifer did not glanced back; he just sat down not waiting for his comrade and instructor to do so first. "I just love this tests," Seifer snapped back with a quite neutral tone. Quistis was next to sit down across from Seifer and Squall besides him, they both turned to Xu, who was already starting to explain the situation in Dollet.  
  
"…the Galdabian Army has emerged…" and she continued her long explanation, of course, losing Seifer in less than the middle of it. Quistis already had the idea and she knew what her students where thinking: Seifer was thinking of getting it over with and Squall… well, she more or less guessed that he was just going to do whatever the squad leader told him to. "…and that is when we SeeDs move out," Xu finished and she would have asked if they had any questions, but she had to leave that part to Quistis since Xu must retire.  
  
Quistis followed Xu with her gaze until she disappeared and that is when she leaned back on her chair somewhat giving a random glance about. She moved her gaze upwards and then to Squall, who to her surprise, he shot a glance back. The tasteless glance of her student had been unexpected and this made a light red tint creep her cheeks, but she managed to stable that. "Instructor, the mission- test- will it-" Squall's words were broken by the harsh voice of Seifer's irritated self. "Go out and check what is going on," Seifer commanded as he looked away in a bored manner. Quistis glanced from Seifer to Squall a little unsure and nodded to her so to say favorite student.  
  
Squall did not respond to either Quistis's nod or Seifer's command; he just stood up and left the small room. Quistis gave a gentle disappointed sigh since Seifer was showing attitude already, but her glance flew towards Seifer when he stood up. He didn't even said anything for what reason he was leaving, but she hardly cared although she would be responsible for any act of his. No, from the moment we touch that island I will be just a cadet following the squad leader's decision… She thought and for a brief moment, she closed her eyes.  
  
In this little moment, she was wondering how this test would be going to come out. She actually didn't want Seifer to fail, this time, for two simple reasons: The first was because she thought it was a waste of potential, and second, it would mean she had to handle another year with the trouble maker. Now her mind was drifting to Squall, and slowly she tried to not think of anything anymore, but it was hard. Quistis crossed her arms and tried to order herself not to let her feelings for Squall, either being sisterly or platonic, come forward… at least in this mission. Little she knew that trying to push feelings aside is not very simple, specially for a person who can understand everyone's feelings with exception of her own.  
  
* * *  
  
The pod/craft landed abruptly on the beach and immediately opened itself to allow its passengers move outside to the coast. Quistis had been ready when Xu had come in the room and told her about their approach. Naturally, Seifer was the first one to jump outside and start to run towards the steps, "Don't fall behind!" Seifer laughed at this statement, which made Quistis frown and sigh patiently. Squall was next on moving out followed by the instructor, yet they both did not really run towards Seifer's position.  
  
Seifer stopped as soon as he went up the steps and he glanced, with that intimidating glare of his, towards Quistis and Squall. Quistis thought she noticed him mumble something under his breath, but did not bother to let him know this, "We are to head -" And Quistis got interrupted by Seifer's uninterested tone, yet harshly continued the phrase for her, "to the center of Dollet and wait for the army to appear…" Seifer nodded towards Quistis and then started to glance at the street noticing two guards coming.  
  
Squall was not glancing at anyone when this little conversation took place; in fact he had spotted the two Galbadian guards coming towards them a few moments before Seifer. As usual, Squall wouldn't bother to mention that they had been coming because he didn't seem to care, or did he? Quistis followed both Squall's and Seifer's gaze and as soon as she saw the guards closing to attack, she immediately took hold of her weapon. Both her students took a second longer than her to prepare to attack: Seifer, of course, making his way more to the front in order to get more "fun" out of beating this persons while Squall just took a step forward besides Quistis glancing absently at the upcoming soldiers.  
  
Quistis was about to take a step forward to attack, but Seifer did not even wait for anyone to advance more, "Just leave this to me," Seifer commanded and grinned. He rapidly slashed at one of the guards with that wicked grin still upon his lips as if he were enjoying this damage, and Quistis knew he was. The other guard got somewhat distracted at this sudden action of Seifer, and at this Squall took the opportunity to analyze his opponent. As Squall was moving to hit the guard he felt the hard slam of Seifer's shoulder against his taking him off balance, "Working in team means getting out of my way!"  
  
Quistis's expression shifted to a somewhat worried one, but her pale features showed something that could have been a glare or more. Seifer struck the other guard, making fall to the ground besides the other and then he down glanced at Squall with an intimidating gaze, although noticing Quistis's expression he smirked knowing that as much as she wanted to call his attention and scold him, she would not be able to do so in this trip. It was right that Quistis knew she was just a cadet now, yet she also knew Seifer would feel free to enjoy humiliating her as well as Squall.  
  
As Seifer ran forward, Quistis glanced at Squall and started to walk towards him, she so much wanted to offer him her help and she desired him to accept it, but she was far cleverer to know that he wouldn't accept. Squall noticed that the instructor was heading towards him and he stood up slowly gazing over to Quistis. She thought he gave a nod, but she wasn't certain and she started to walk quite at a fast pace in order to catch up to Seifer. Squall tilted his head some as she walked past him and then obediently followed losing himself in the blank thoughts of his mind.  
  
Finally arriving to the center of Dollet, the plaza, Quistis noticed Seifer having a little fight with another Galbadian soldier, but she just stood there and did nothing. Squall was about to perhaps charge at the soildier, but Quistis shot her hand out to block Squall's way. By the time she realized she had hold of Squall's arm, he glanced at her hand with a freezing gaze and was already moving his arm somewhat to lose himself from Quistis's grip having that cold expression still there. She was going to explain to Squall why she had stopped him, but at the same time Quistis's hand fell back besides her, Seifer stood besides both of them and let the tip of his gunblade to touch the cobblestone ground.  
  
"I got rid of the last guard here, now we will wait for the army to pass by," Seifer's commanding tone shifted to a more frustrated one as he turned his back to them glancing upwards, "wait… what a boring word." Squall walked away for a moment to lean on the statue near by and rest his gunblade to his side not interested on what was going around maybe. Quistis gave a short smile as she noticed that retriever dog wagging his tail and crying at Seifer, probably wanting to be petted. She would have sent a light giggle, but she was not able to make it come forward so she looked away and started to drift.  
  
* * *  
  
"I promise I am going to be perfect!" A child Quistis said quite excitedly at the adult who was fixing the room, "And I am never going to cry, you know? And I am never going to be afraid, either!" Quistis wore a gray blue sweater that matched her gleaming, pale eyes. As usual, a long skirt was to combine with the sweater and she had chosen a complete gray one for the occasion. Almost all the time she wore long skirts and long sleeve shirts or sweaters to look mature and authoritative, not to mention restricted self.  
  
  
The unknown silhouette of the person gave a hint of chuckling and continued fixing the dormitories without saying a word to the little blonde child. Little Quistis smiled and jumped down from her bed almost stumbling to keep her balance, "I am going to take care of the children whenever they need my help, I am going to teach them all I know and I have heard!"  
  
The person seemed to glance at Quistis and nodded then continued back to fix the drawers, finally this person spoke, a female voice somewhat familiar, "And will you dress like all the other little girls like you whenever you fall in love?" The expression little Quistis gave was amusingly funny because it seemed she twitched at this question. Quistis put her hands on her hips narrowing her gaze as if what she was just asked frustrated her, "I am never going to be like all the other ones, I am unique and special! I have heard others say so… and… and yeah that." Quistis tried to avoid the other part of the question. Love. She was very young, but it was true that she was gifted, she was very advanced and mature for her age, and she always knew how to solve all sorts of puzzles. "What if you find someone you like? Would you stop wearing those long skirts and decide to go for a fancy dress?" The person shifted to a different drawer, but she was just a shadow anywhere she went never touched by the dim lit room.  
  
She blinked as she had unsuccessfully avoided that theme, but as she answered she kept that precious proud gaze locked on the person even if this one wasn't looking, "I am not going to fall for anyone!" She pouted and the person gave a light laugh at this sudden statement, but said nothing else. "I know I won't because… because…" her little cheeks started to take a light pinkish color and she rapidly tried to find a excuse for the answer she just gave and found one, "because there is no one like me! There is no one reserved, quiet, calm, and hard-to-make-friends like me." Quistis nodded firmly feeling very happy about her answer even though she knew little that she was wrong… again.  
  
The person gave a little laugh again and turned to Quistis, "So you will never fall in love? And if you find a person like that?" Quistis little cheeks turned red instead of keep their pink tone and she crossed her baby like arms across her chest, "First, there is no one like I just describe and I don't need to fall in love because… because it is dumb." The last word was said in a mockingly tone while her cheeks still burned with that crimson color, "I don't loose my time thinking about that, the people who think of that are the ones who still play with dolls!"  
  
"Quisty, the people who play with dolls enjoy it as much as you enjoy thinking and observing," the unknown girl said from away. Quistis wriggled her nose as she heard that nickname and then corrected, "I don't like to be called like that, it sounds childish." The woman in the shadows giggled and shook her head lightly, "But you are a child, now come and meet the new kids that you will care for as you said."   
  
Quistis nodded happily because since she was usually the older in the orphanage she enjoyed being bossy and act mature. She always knew what was going on in other's minds, but no one knew what was going in hers since she hardly ever said something about her thoughts. As far as most knew, she was a quiet and intelligent person with a lot of future. Quistis blinked as a random person opened the door an introduced her to the three kids about her age, "This is Quisty, and Quisty this are -"  
  
"Quistis," she corrected before letting the random person continue meanwhile she studied the caring and happy girl in the yellowish dress. Shifting her glace to study the two male ones then trying her best to look proud of being herself. "Yes, Quistis, this is Selphie," the person gestured towards Selphie, who gave a small wave back. "This is Zell," the kid nodded a few times in a hyperactive kind of way and stopped as they mentioned the other one's name, "and Squall." That last kids only shoved his hands into his pants' pockets and glanced lazily towards Quistis, who blinked and her gaze fell on Squall's cold eyes, she narrowed her gaze a little because she felt, from the very first moment, that he would make her cry even if she had promised she wouldn't, but she wasn't sure why.  



	3. Pressure Starts to Rise

"…some kind of dog training?!" Seifer snapped furiously, but Quistis couldn't hear all of his phrase since she was having that memory she couldn't really place. She didn't remember knowing Squall or Selphie or Zell before she was an instructor, and she slowly turn to glance at Squall a little puzzled. Her gaze flew to Seifer as soon as he slashed at nothing, but just air in a desperate manner, "What are we even waiting! Lets move!" He commanded and Quistis took a step towards him feeling some fear as the corner of her glance watched the gunblade on his hand, "I suggest staying since it is what was ordered."  
  
Seifer's first reaction was frown, but then his grin showed victory as he walked past Quistis to talk to her with superiority, "How did you got to be an instructor if you did not follow the orders of your squad leader, Miss Trepe." Seifer hissed the last words with pure sarcasm as he started to turn to face Squall's uninterested gaze. Pointing the gunblade tip towards Squall he commanded hoarsely, "you will not deceive me, will you?" Quistis could have done something to stop the madness, but she was just reminded that now she was a cadet for the moment, the only thing she did was glance at Squall, who shook his head once and accepted Seifer's orders.  
  
Seifer nodded and turned on his heel to start heading out when he heard some steps, so did Squall and Quistis. All three people crouched besides the fountain place where the retriever dog had been laying down, but was now barking and howling at the few running Galbadian soldiers. As soon as the soldiers passed and left towards the satellite tower, Seifer was the first one to stand and start running after them not bothering to even gesture the other two to follow. Quistis frowned as she glanced at Squall's spacing blue eyes then she started to follow the path not leaving Squall behind.  
  
Seifer was waiting for them leaning his back against the mountain's rocky wall staring at his gunblade as if he just killed someone. "Don't leave us behind, this might count bad against -" Quistis low and bossy voice was severely cut off by Seifer's thunderous, growl-like voice, "You now are to tell me nothing! Stay out of my way because, " he continued as he raised his gunblade towards Quistis, and Squall took a step forward, "if you don't, it might actually be deadly." Seifer glared at Squall before he turned around and one of the injured comrade soldiers twitched.  
  
Squall noticed this since being in his drifting moments he took the chance to study the place. All three of them had noticed the few persons who lay injured of even dead in the path to the mountain, but no one dared to mention anything. "Help… me…" that soldier tried to crawl his way to them, but failed and stopped his intent, "monsters!" Squall was about to step to him, but Seifer's gunblade ended up at his throat, "Don't do anything. He is just hallucinating in his death moments, now keep moving!"  
  
Squall gave a frustrated sigh as he slowly let his hues travel to Seifer so he would retrieve the gunblade. Seifer did so, but not because of his defying glance or Quistis's glare at him, he was too much into this "fun" mission so he had no time to waste. The soldier glanced desperately upwards at the three cadets, "RUN! AHHHHHH!!" he slid out of view hiding himself behind a rock knowing very well what was coming. Seifer gave that cynical grin more than likely enjoying the fear on that guy's eyes as he turned to face that dragon-like serpent.  
  
The monster opened its beak muzzle and sent a shrilling roar in the air, which Seifer took thise opportunity to strike fast and easily at the serpent's throat. Squall, possibly unsure raised his gunblade and glared at the creature… or was it at Seifer? Quistis took a moment to study the weaknesses of the reptile, but soon she took a step forward and slowly raised the chain whip to strike the dragon monster. Seifer was unaware that as soon as the creature took the hit this one would counter by slithering around his body and then pressing hard enough. "Seifer, watch -" Quistis couldn't finish since the creature had already done what it had planned.  
  
Squall took a more relaxed posture, but he dashed towards the curled body of the serpent and then gave a quite impressive strike at it, yet not enough to free Seifer from its grasp. Quistis nodded to herself and instead of attacking she decided to use magic. Slowly, as Quistis started to cast Thunder, Seifer started struggle allowing his hand to push the serpent's body a bit. Now able to raise his gunblade, Seifer lifted it and when Quistis extended her hands to send the thunder, he struck the creature violently making the serpent twirl once away from him.  
  
Seifer's maniacal laugh was perhaps the only victory song they had now when the creature raised its neck and shook his head. Afterwards, it vanished with a final hiss, but it was a fact that Seifer had practically gotten the last strike, "Piece of cake, hah!" Squall studied Seifer for a moment when he said this and then his gaze turned to Quistis unsure. Quistis sighed at the sarcastic moment, but she was not given time to return Squall's puzzled gaze since Seifer had already started running to get to be in the lead. Squall followed next, and Quistis did not bother to run, she just shook her head as she simply walked to catch up knowing they had to stop somewhere.  
  
In the curve where their destiny could be seen, Seifer was standing there tapping his foot on the floor while Squall was studying the tower cautiously, they probably spoke about something, but Quistis didn't heard anything. Quistis got there almost at the same time, but she crossed her arms slowly and glanced towards the tower as well noticing the guards. Seifer blinked and rapidly threw himself on the ground as so did Squall and Quistis in order to see what was going on. They really were not able to overhear anything, but at least they had not been spotted.  
  
As soon as the guards left, Quistis was the first one to stand and dust herself slightly as she gave a quite deceiving glance at Seifer, "We should have stayed at -" Seifer abruptly stood up and towered Quistis to return her so defying stare, "I order you to be quiet. Perhaps then you should stay here while I go check that place." Seifer pointed the metallic and shimmering tip of his gunblade towards the satellite tower, but waited for no reply since he had already start to run through the curving pad. Quistis slowly raised her hand to her forehead and sighed in a pretty frustrated manner, then she turned to Squall with that same expression, "Better follow, who knows what our 'leader' might end up doing."  
  
Squall just glanced blankly towards the pad Seifer had taken, but whatever he was thinking got interrupted by the sound of a quiet cheery voice, "Squad B's leader?" From the small mount of the mountain the girl in the cadet uniform, like everyone else, smiled down at both Quistis and Squall. Probably she confused Squall as the Squad Leader, but that didn't matter since she was already hopping down, making her way through the rocks. At last, she game a small jump almost tripping and loosing her balance to land face flat on the ground, but strangely she managed to keep herself straight, "I am alright, not to worry!" She dusted herself and clasped her hands behind her back as she studied Squall and repeated her question as she also introduced herself, "I am Selphie Timlitt from Squad A, are you the squad leader for B?"  
  
Squall just looked with that bored gaze at her and then silently shook his head, but Quistis did answer, "He is not the Squad Leader… our leader must now be around -". The instructor was not able to finish since Seifer was now seen at the bottom of the cliff near the entrance of the tower, and he yelled, "Sometime I will tell you about my romantic dream!" Selphie and Quistis blinked and looked at each other quite confused. Since the thing said was meant for Squall to hear then the girls would not really get it, but Quistis had the idea that that was what they had talked while she was trying to catch up!  
  
Since Selphie had asked where the squad leader was, Squall pointed at Seifer lazily and made his finger follow the leader's steps until he reached the entrance. Selphie gave a quick jump and then raised her arms in the air, "We must catch that squad leader!" Without awaiting for an answer she ran and leaped again from rock to rock to get to the bottom of the cliff. Quistis followed right away yet in a less excited pace just like Squall was doing and then she said to him glancing over her shoulder, "Be aware, Seifer is going to leave the 'boring' part to us…" Squall did give a nod at this statement knowing well that all it meant was that the hard part was going to for them to handle. 


End file.
